Hush
by TheNobodies
Summary: Drew's maker pays a visit...


Disclaimer: We know nothing about Drew's past, this is our take on what may have made Drew the lovable bitter boy that he is today. The woman (Drew's maker, Lilith) is in every respect the mother from the movie 'HUSH'. We don't know who Drew's maker is... this is just who we think it should be ... enjoy.  
  
  
Title: Hush  
  
Scene One: Drew's Dream  
[The Present: Mansbridge Academy]  
Drew's sleeping restlessly in his coffin ... fade into his dream.  
  
  
[The Past, 1950 something]  
In a cemetery at night. Drew's hunkered down in front of a headstone, giving his respects. He turns his head to see a woman weeping in the distance. Drew gets up and approaches the woman.  
  
Drew: Excuse me, ma'am, are you okay?  
  
Woman: [weepy] I just lost my boy ... [strokes headstone] my precious boy.  
  
[the headstone reads. Andrew DeLaney, Beloved Son. 1923-1940]  
  
Drew: You just lost your son? [seems confused ... the boy died ten years ago, the current date in 1950]  
  
[the woman starts crying heavily]  
  
Drew: Oh jeeze, ma'am I'm sorry ... is there anything I can do?  
  
Woman: A hug would be nice [she eyes his neck though Drew doesn't seem to notice] You look so much like my boy...  
  
Drew: Oh okay... well here then [gives her a hug]  
  
Woman: So much like him [flares, bites his throat. Drew struggles, they both fall to ground]  
  
[She draws back, cradles his head gently stroking his cheek]  
  
Drew: [weakly] who are you?  
  
Woman: I'm your mother [she draws a nail down her throat and tugs him up to feed] And you're my boy. Now ... and forever.  
  
  
Scene Two:  
Drew awakens in what appears to be a sadastic rendition of a little boy's room. He's lying on a bed that's a little too short and his feet hang off at the bottom. The walls are blue with a border of little yellow ducks. A sad army of plastic soldiers stand at attention on a little wooden toy chest near the door.  
  
Drew: [clears his throat, looks around, squints because ... well ... it's bright] Where am I? What is this place? What happened. [he turns his head to see the woman from the cemetery sitting next to him knitting something or other. He tries to get up but she goes to him and pushes him back down]  
  
Woman: Shh ... hush, you need your rest. You have a long night a head of you.  
  
Drew: [looks up at her, utterly confused] Who are you? You're not my mother.  
  
Woman: [seems a little hurt] Of course I am ... don't be silly. [she looks at her watch] Oh how time has gone, get up. Up, up [she encourages]  
  
Drew: [gets up, looks down at the babyish pajamas he's wearing ... they're footie pajamas people ... big blue footie pajamas] So let me get this straight, you [points to her] stripped me, dressed me in ... this and now I have a big night ahead of me? What's wrong with you lady?!  
  
Woman: [slaps him, hard across the face] Don't talk to your mother like.  
  
Drew: [takes step back, clutches face, looks into her eyes and sees only a dark madness masked by love there] I-I'm sorry ...  
  
Woman: That's alright [strokes the cheek she slapped] My precious angel ...  
  
Drew: Who are you?  
  
Woman: I'm your...  
  
Drew: Yes, but your name...  
  
Woman: Lilith, dear, you know that. Don't be a silly goose. Now come on, mother ran you a warm bath and it's waiting for you ...  
  
Drew: [little creeped out but not wanting to invoke her rage] Okay ...  
  
Woman [walks him to the bathroom]: Okay sweetie, you have your bath and mother will pick out something nice for you to wear.  
  
  
Scene Three:  
The bathroom is painted that horrid yellow we all know and love. There's no window so there's no mode of escape. Drew reluctantly takes off his pajamas [yes, we're giving you all a visual of Drew naked and wet and sudsy ... you're welcome] and climbs into the tub. Drew slumps and lets his head fall beneath the water in hopes that he will drown.  
  
Drew: [jolts up] What the? Am I becoming a fish [checks behind ears for gills] Why don't I need to breath? [tries to hold breath, realizes there's no breath to hold ... picks up rubber ducky that happens to be floating in water] Bet you couldn't tell me what's going on, huh? [he gives the duck a squeeze and it squeaks at him ... he smiles at the duck.] Yeah I know, you feel my pain.  
  
[From other side of door ... Woman: Are you almost finished honey?]  
  
Drew: Uh ... yeah ... uh ... Lilith?  
  
Lilith [irritated] Call me mommy honey ... I'm your mother.  
  
Drew: [sarcastic] Okay mom ... [there's a door between them now, he's got confidence]  
  
Lilith: [wicked tone] Don't talk to me like that ... you don't want a spanking do you? Naughty boy's have to be punished.  
  
Drew: [realizes she's serious, is a little scared] I'm sorry ...  
  
Lilith: [painfully pleasant] That's better ... Now hurry up.  
  
[Drew gets up out of tub, lets out water, grabs towel and puts it around his waist ... opens door, steps out]  
  
Lilith: [grins] Now who's a soggy mess?  
  
Drew: Uh ... I am ... I guess?  
  
Lilith [chortles]: Now let mother dry you.  
  
Drew: [looks at her oddly] Okay lady um ... I am capable of drying myself  
  
Lilith: [she smiles eerily] Aww, mommy's baby wants to be a big boy.  
  
Drew: [who's a head taller than her] Uh ... mommy's baby is a big boy [is confused]  
  
[Lilith smiles and leads him into the 'Ducky Room' where there is some clothes laid out for him on the bed ... A white button down shirt. A beige pair of pants. A blue, yellow and white sweater-vest with a diamond pattern. A pair of socks and a pair of little boy's underpants in big size]  
  
Lilith: I'll leave you alone to get dressed than [kisses his cheek] my big boy.  
  
Drew: Uh, yes ... thank you. [hears her leave, starts tugging on clothes] Crazy lady, psycho bitch, thinks I'm her kid that died ten years ago. Gotta get outta here [looks around notices that there are actual locks on the windows] Who locks their windows with a paid lock? Jeepers ... [pulls shirt over head]  
  
[Lilith opens door, she has a comb and some palm-aid]  
  
Lilith: Sit down honey and I'll give you a big boy hairstyle.  
  
Drew: [sits down on bed, looks up at her with a please-don't-stab-me-with-the-comb look] Okay... [she's give him traditional James Dean style, hair parted to the side]  
  
Lilith: [she smiles at her work] You look so handsome  
  
Drew: Uh ... thank you ...  
  
Lilith: [takes his hand] Come on, mommy has dinner waiting for you downstairs.  
  
  
Scene Five:   
Drew and Lilith enter the dining room. There is a body laying on table, the skin of its upper torso peeled back as though it were the skin of a baked potato. It hitches a little, nerve endings still dying, its eyes roll helplessly in its head.  
  
Lilith: [sniffs at the air] Doesn't that smell heavenly?  
  
Drew: [starts to scream] Are you insane? You want me to eat that? [she smacks him again ... she still has a hold of his arm, he reels in her grip]  
  
Lilith: I slaved and slaved to get you something I thought you'd like and this is how you repay me? [She clutches his hand tighter, we hear bones break ... she speaks over Drew's wails] Now sit down and eat like a good boy. Mommy won't stand for you tantrums.  
  
Drew: No ... you're sick ... you're insane [screams as she drags him off ... they approach the door that leads to the basement]  
  
Lilith: This won't do at all [she opens the basement door] You'll go down there and think about what you've done. [she hurls him down the stairs]  
  
[Drew screams and wails in the basement, trying to force his broken body to climb the stairs as she closes the door. He tumbles back down, turns his head and glance into a mirror that's set nearby to see that his eyes are red and he has fangs. This of course brings on a new bout of screams a moment before Drew mercifully loses consciousness]  
  
  
Scene Six:  
Two days later.   
  
Drew is lying near the cold cement wall on a dirt floor. His nails are bloody from his pitiful attempts to claw his way out. Lilith climbs down the stairs and rushes to his side, cradling his head in her lap, stroking his cheek.  
  
Lilith: I'm sorry sweety ... Mommy didn't mean to hurt you. You were naughty, you had to learn ... you understand.  
  
Drew: [looks up at her, he's been without food for days ... is disoriented and confused. Says weakly] mommy?  
  
Lilith: Yes precious angel, mommy's here. [he starts to cry a little]  
  
Drew: [pathetic voice] I'm sorry I was so bad.  
  
Lilith: [she rocks him] Shhh [sings] hush little baby, don't say a word ... momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
  
  
Scene Seven:   
[Back to Present ... Mansbridge Academy]  
Drew wakes up in his coffin, his breath is coming in strangled hitches ... he pushes open lid to see his maker is standing over him.  
  
Drew: Mommy? [is puzzled and a little frightend. She smiles at him and strokes his hair]  
  
Lilith: Yes my precious angel ... mommy's here.  
  
[Drew screams ...]  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Authors' Notes: This little part you've read is just wee lead in to the most psychotic and distrubing fan-fic that the Nobodies' have ever written.   
And yes Manifesto there will be Az ... but he comes later. 


End file.
